


Always There

by sweetcomfort



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcomfort/pseuds/sweetcomfort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew it wasn't conventional, but it worked. When he wasn't there for himself, she was, through it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first time posting a supernatural fic and the first time posting on AO3 so sorry for any formatting errors. If any of it does look a bit odd feel free to comment and tell me what I could do to improve it. I hope you enjoy this short Dean/Lisa fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the events.

**Always There**

Dean was slumped at the kitchen table nursing a bottle of whiskey at 2am when Lisa found him. Silently, stopping at the doorway, Lisa watched him, seeing the hard line of his mouth pressed against the glass in his hand. Lisa knew she wasn't enough for him, couldn't provide the company his younger brother always had. She couldn't dream how Dean was feeling; he wouldn't talk to her, barely slept. Drank too much.

Dean flicked his eyes over to where Lisa stood. She should've known Dean knew she was there, his hunter instincts still engraved onto his soul. "Why aren't you in bed?" Dean inquired tightly, taking another swallow of the honey liquid to clear his throat.

"I could ask you the same thing." Lisa rose her eyebrows and folded her arms over her chest. Letting a long, low sigh escape him, Dean sagged further into his chair, the weight of the world forcing his shoulders to stoop in submission. "Dean, please, _please_ , just..speak to me. Tell me, what can I do?" Lisa knelt at Deans feet, clinging on to his knees, her dark mop tousled, brown eyes searching for his green, wet and pleading.

"I-" Dean took a breath and refilled his glass. Dark shadows encased his eyes, his light, cropped hair tousled and ragged from frantic hands trailing and tugging their way through it. "I just can't do this, Lisa. Sam. Cas. They're both gone and there's only me. Don't you understand Lisa, I failed them." Lisa did understand for that's how she felt about Ben when that changeling took him and how she feels about Dean now. 

Dean looked up at Lisa and for the first time, since he showed up on her doorstep 5 months ago, let Lisa see into the cracks of his facade. "I...I keep. I try to -"

"Dean." Lisa interrupted him "You don't _have_ to do this." Even though she desperately wanted him to carry on, Lisa would never force Dean to tell her anything like this.

"No, I do." Dean drained the rest of his glass before continuing. "I tried to make their sacrifice mean something...worth something but..." Dean pauses to swallow the tremble in his voice. Giving a shaky laugh he carried on "We stopped the freaking apocalypse y'know, but I lost my Sammy. I was meant to protect him, that was my job and now he's stuck in Hell, no doubt caught in the middle of the fight between Michael and Lucifer probably being thrown around like a rag doll, and Cas? Cas could be anywhere. He could be alive, he could be dead, I don't know." Dean's head dropped and his hands returned to his hair. "I don't know." It was selfish of him to think that way, Dean knew it; but he was sick of thinking about other's before himself, he deserved to have this moment of selfishness.

It was then that Dean finally cracked fully. His well maintained wall shattered and fell. He cried for himself, for his stolen childhood. He mourned the loss of his baby brother, whom he had failed. He sobbed for Cas, for everything he had given up, all for the righteous man and Lisa was there She clung onto him with the force of a thousand men. She clung onto him as if she believed that if she embraced him tight enough, she could squeeze his sorrows away and fill the emptiness with all the love he would ever need, all the love he deserved; and maybe she would never have to let go. Dean gripped back just as tight. He had finally said what had been eating away at him for months.

They stayed there, clinging onto each other, until the light of the sun invaded the darkness of night and dawn broke. Lisa knew this was far from conventional, but it was theirs and they made it work. Lisa would always be there for Dean when he broke down, just as Dean would always sleep with a knife under his pillow and turn to the bottle before words. It worked and that was all that mattered.

~fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fanfic on here and I hope you enjoyed it. If you would take the time to comment any compliments or constructive criticism that would be much appreciated as it inspires me and helps me grow as a writer.


End file.
